


After the War (LincolnXThiccQT)

by theBastardArc77



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sin Kids (The Loud House), F/M, Naomi Loud - Freeform, thicc QT - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theBastardArc77/pseuds/theBastardArc77
Summary: Lincoln Loud, now at the age of 18 runs into someone from his past and sudden repressed memories are brought back and Lincoln now must face his past and the fact that he is now a Father...
Relationships: Girl Jordan/Lincoln Loud, Lincoln Loud & Naomi Loud, Lincoln Loud/thicc QT
Kudos: 3





	After the War (LincolnXThiccQT)

Lincoln Loud, now at the age of 18, was currently living in a two-bedroom apartment in Royal Woods. He didn't live with anyone else, but the Apartment was something he could afford with the money he saved up in his bank and what he had earned being an artist on the web and even doing a few commissions, as well as working for a repair company. The second room was just a guest bedroom if any of his siblings needed a place to stay or visit for the night. The only person that really slept there with him on a somewhat daily basis was his girlfriend Girl Jordan or Jordan Rivers and that wasn't counting his puppy, Max, black pitbull terrier, yeah apparently Charles got around before he passed. Lincoln had Max for about a year now, as for his relationship with Jordan, they have been in a relationship for nearly two years now.

It's been an amazing 7 years so far, sure there were some bumps in the road but nothing he couldn't handle. His Parents were still taking care of Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily.

Lori and Bobby got married 4 years ago and just had a kid last month, a baby girl named Loan. Lori herself was doing really well, She and Bobby were both living in Great Lakes, she worked at a law firm while Booby still ran the bodega.

Leni and Chaz just got married a year ago and Leni's running her own small fashion place with him. Both had moved to L.A. which Leni enjoyed very much.

Luna and Sam have been together for a long time though neither thought it was the right time to pop the question, both of them, along with Sully and Mazzy are on tour right now, their not well known, but they're getting there. When they weren't on tour, they head back to their new home in San Franciso to run their small guitar store

Luan is actually doing her first tour on the road with Benny and Giggles. Luan and Benny just recently started dating since she got back from college and Giggles was asked to join them since her acts in around Michigan had been blowing up on social media.

As for Lynn, well she's currently living in Detroit and is the first female quarterback for the Detroit Lions. During the offseason, she was actually working at her very own sporting store.

Yep, it seemed everything was working out for the Loud Family.

Right now, Lincoln was currently heading down to the parking lot to go and get pick up some groceries that he needed. On his list was bread, Tuna, Peanut Butter, a bag of salad, two jugs of milk, a carton of eggs, a box of cereal, some frozen dinners, a few bags of Chips, some Ink for his printer, and a few new games for himself to play or when Lily and the others came over.

He was about to leave when there was a sudden knock on his door, he walked over to it and looked through the peephole. There standing was a small girl, she had long dark brown hair that went past her shoulders, she wore a white cap that looked similar to that of a sailor's captain hat and seemed a bit too big for her, she also wore a black skirt with three small red lines going across them and he could tell she was wearing a pair of sandals since he could see a hint of her toes.

Lincoln opened the door and looked down at her and with a better look, the girl was up to his waist and looked to be around 6 or 7 and her eyes were a light brown

"Are You Mr. Lincoln Loud?" the little Girl asked

"um, yeah, that's me" Lincoln replied, "How do you-"

"NAOMI!"

Lincoln and the little girl looked to their right only to see a young woman with curly brown hair and light green eyes, she wore an orange tube-top under a brown leather jacket and a pair of black leggings with knee-high brown boots. She walked over and hugged the girl, whose name was apparently Naomi and broke the hug and looked at her

"I told you not to wander off!" The woman cried "What if you got hurt or god forbid someone took you from me, do you know how worried I was!?"

Naomi looked down and the white cap fell forward as well and covered a bit of her head, "I'm sorry mom... But I found that guy you were looking for!"

"Huh?"

The woman looked over to Lincoln and her eyes widened, Lincoln looked at her and his eyes widened as he also recognized her.

"Quinn? Quinn Timbers right?" Lincoln asked

"Yeah" The Woman, now known as Quinn replied

"Oh wow! I remember you, you use to babysit for my parents" Lincoln said "What are you doing here?" he asked

Quinn took a deep breath in before exhaling and looked to Lincoln, "Well it's like my daughter said, I came here looking for you"

"For me? What for?"

"There's something really important I need tell you and I thought now was the best time as ever," She said "Do you mind if we come in and talk?"

Lincoln gestured for the two to come in and then closed the door behind them

"Would it be ok if Naomi watched some TV while we talk?" Quinn asked

"Sure" Lincoln replied "The Remote's just on the table a and the living room's just right over there"

Naomi nodded and thanked Lincoln before going over to the tv and turning it on and flipping through some channels until she got on a cartoon program. Meanwhile Lincoln and Quinn sat in the kitchen.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Lincoln asked

"No, Naomi and I just ate before we came here," Quinn said "But thank you"

Lincoln nodded and sat across from Quinn and looked at her, "So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lincoln asked

"Lincoln... there's no easy way to say this, and I know how baffling this has to be for you and I know how bad and sudden this all is but..."

"But what Quinn?"

"It's Naomi... she's your daughter"


End file.
